


1000 stýskavých slov

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen, canon character death
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 slov o stýskání.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 stýskavých slov

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno na výzvu Bilkis (bilkis.blog.cz).

**Přání**

V třídě vládnul čilý ruch. Na všech lavicích byly kusy čtvrtek, všemožných třpytek a lepidel. V neděli se slaví Den Matek a děti připravovaly přáníčka. Běhali od jedné lavice ke druhé, aby si od kamaráda vypůjčily tu nůžky, tu zase jinou barvu červeného papíru. Jen jedno dítě zaraženě sedělo ve své lavici. Nikam neběhalo, nic si nepůjčovalo. Správně, byl to Kurt Hummel. Před sebou měl rovněž čtvrtku přehlou napůl. Na ní krásně nalepené růžové srdce se samými kudrlinkami. Paní učitelka ho za jeho práci dozajista pochválí. Všechny děti dostanou pochvalu a pusu i doma. Jenže komu dá své přání on?

**Parfém**

Když táta vyklízel maminčiny věci, Kurt jich, když taťka spal spánkem spravedlivých, několik z lepenkových krabic sebral. Nic zvláštního nebo cenného. Labutěnku, rolák, který jeho matce tak slušel, kartáč na vlasy ale hlavní poklad byla poloprázdná lahvička parfému. Maminka si ho přivezla z pobytu ve Francii, kde studovala ještě před tím, než se provdala za Burta. Když měl Kurt velkou stýskavou, trochu stříkl na svůj polštář a lehl si. Představoval si, že je všechno v pořádku, on je zase malý chlapec a s mamkou leží jako každou sobotu, než šli společně připravit snídani, v posteli a ona mu vypráví pohádky.

**Narozeniny**

Kurt miloval narozeniny. Mamka ho vzbudila jeho oblíbenými palačinkami. Každý rok mu upekla čokoládový dort se spoustou šlehačky. Dostal báječné dárky, vždycky maminku obdivoval, jak se dokázala strefit do jeho přání. A poté i s taťkou koukali celý den na pohádky nebo si udělali výlet, třeba do zoo nebo zábavního parku. A když měla narozeniny mamka, tak pro změnu připravil (samozřejmě společně s taťkou) snídani do postele pro maminku on. Zazpívali ji, tedy tatínek spíš jen otevítal pusu, zpěv nechal na Kurtovi. Mamince zářily oči a na tváři měla něžný úsměv. Předal jí dárek a užívali si společně strávený den.

**Bouřka**

Kurt nikdy neměl rád bouřky. Hlavně jako malý jimi trpěl. Vždy, když pročísl ztemnělou oblohu klikatý blesk a ozval se dunivý hrom, posadil se na posteli. Chvilku se rozmýšlel, ale poté vždy svěsil nohy z lůžka a přeběhl ke dveřím rodičovské ložnice. Otevřel dveře a uvítal ho usmívající se matčin obličej a nadzdvihnutá přikrývka. Kurt nepotřeboval víc. Vlezl za ní a ona ho objala. Vždycky slyšela ťapání bosých nožek po parketách a věděla, že je jen otázka času, než malý Kurt otevře dveře. Když maminka umřela, přestal to dělat. Nehodí se pro velkého kluka, aby lezl za tatínkem do postele.

**Vánoce**

Kurt miloval pečení vánočního cukroví. Maminka mu uvázala květovanou zástěru s volánky a nechala ho míchat těsto, které Kurt s radostí uždiboval a žena na něj vrhala pobavené pohledy. Smála se mu, že má mouku až za ušima a s láskou mu šmouhu na tváři utřela. Když poté maminka těsto vyválela, společně vykrajovali panáčky, koníky… Jen co byl plech plný, šoupli ho do trouby, připravili sladkou polevu. Společně s maminkou perníkové panáčky zdobili, lepili jim cukrové knoflíky a malovali usměvavé obličeje. Domem se nesla vůně badyánu, kakaa a hřebíčku.  Po její smrti je zkoušel udělat sám, ale něco jim chybělo.

**Nový domov**

Kurt měl Carole moc rád. Byla to skvělá žena. Dokázala si Burta omotat kolem prstu, v dobrém slova smyslu. Jen někdy ho přemohla melancholie a on se zavřel ve svém pokoji a vzpomínal na to, jaké to bylo, když jeho matka ještě žila. Když se společně s Carole a Finnem nastěhovali do nového domu, Kurt se snažil tvářit nadšeně. Vlastně byl nadšený, ale zároveň se cítil sám. Ale pak vždycky viděl svého otce, jak lehce líbal Carole na tvář, jemně jí stisknul ruku a tvář mu zkrášlil úsměv.  Maminka by byla ráda, že je Burt šťastný a on je taky.

**Smích**

Jeho maminka měla překrásný smích. Zněl jako stříbrné rolničky. Kolem očí se jí vždy utvořily drobné vějířky vrásek a její modré oči zářily jako světla vánočního stromečku. Tolik mu chyběl. Smála se neustále – při hraní si s Kurtem, vaření nebo uklízení. Přestala jen jednou, když se vrátila z nemocnice. To byly její oči smutné a cizí. Tatínek mu později vysvětlil, že maminka přišla o malou sestřičku a Kurt na ní musí být hodný. Kurt tomu moc nerozumněl. Bylo mu pět let a takové věci nechápal. Pouze věděl, že nesmí maminku zlobit a musí být hodný, aby se zase začala smát. 

**Mléko**

Bolela ho hlava, v očích ho tlačily slzy. Ještě nikdy si tolik nepřál schoulit se v matčině náručí. Hloupost! Už je na takové věci starý a jeho matka je mrtvá. Oči mu sklouzly na korunku na nočním stolku. Zvolili ho královnou plesu. Nikdy se necítil tak zahanbený. Před všemi lidmi i před svým přítelem se tvářil nad věcí, ale nebyl. Přetvařovat se uměl dokonale. Dokázala ho prokouknout akorát mamka, jenže ta tu teď nebyla. Byl schoulený na své posteli, přikrytý svým drahým povlečením z bio bavlny. Přál si, aby se otevřely dveře a jeho matka mu přinesla sklenici teplého mléka.

**Večeře**

Páteční večeře byly u Hummelů tradicí, kterou nechtěl jeho otec porušit ani po matčině smrti. Kurt loupal brambory, vždycky matce pomáhal, teď to nesmělo být jinak. Sám omyl kuře, vložil do pekáče, posypal směsí koření, kterou jeho žena sama připravovala. Vložil do trouby. Brambory vesele pobublávaly na sporáku. Avšak v celém domě vládla atmosféra tichá a vážná. Pohřeb byl před necelým týdnem. Trouba cinkla. Burt vyndal kuře, přenesl ho na stůl. Kurt seděl tiše a čekal na svoji porci. Taťka kuře rozřízl a oba překvapeně koukali na syrové maso. Domem se roznesl smích, který však záhy skončil. Ještě bylo brzy.

**Den Matek**

Na polovinu května bylo neobvykle pěkné a teplé počasí. Sluneční paprsky lechtaly Kurta na pokožce. Stiskl kliku na tepané kované brance a vešel dovnitř. Chodil na hřbitov docela rád. Vždy tam bylo ticho a klid, žádné otrávené pohledy ostatních lidí nebo odsuzující úšklebky nad jeho oblečením. Hrob jeho matky byl pod starým košatým dubem. Kurtovi se to místo moc líbilo. Bylo jaro, takže strom se sotva zazelenal, ale brzy bude jeho rozložitá koruna skýtat příjemný stín a všude budou cvrlikat ptáci. Položil na náhrobek kytičku konvalinek převázaných bílou stuhou, matčiny nejoblíbenější květiny. Kurt jí je dával na každý Svátek Matek.


End file.
